Escamas y dragones
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: La única persona en la que realmente puede confiar de verdad Gerome es Inigo. Pero últimamente le evita y le ignora, pero el bailarín no sabe cual es la razón de ello.


Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja. Realmente creo que es mi pareja favorita en Awakening y no es ni oficial. Sé que no hay un gran fandom de ella y menos en español (¡Creo que no he visto ningún fic en español de ellos y realmente me apena!).

Espero que os guste : )

* * *

**Escamas y canciones**

Aunque Gerome no lo acepte abiertamente, el mejor momento de su viaje temporal al pasado fue conocer a Inigo. Viajar para luchar en una guerra era duro, pero no todo podían ser momentos difíciles.

Cuando el jinete wyvern conoció al otro chico, no lograba comprender como podía siempre parecer feliz… ¿Es que no le afectaba la guerra? Pero de una forma u otra, acabaron siendo más cercanos y entonces fue cuando entendió que esa felicidad solo era una máscara; Inigo tenía miedo de morir en esa guerra. "Como todos", pensó Gerome. Pero no solo era eso, quizás no se había dado cuenta era porque el jinete era la persona más asocial y cerrada de todo el grupo, pero el bailarín era muy tímido a pesar de ir detrás de chicas cada dos por tres.

Con el tiempo, podría decirse que Inigo se convirtió en la única persona con la que podía abrirse y explicarle cosas. Debía de admitir que a Minerva, su querida wyvern, también le agradaba Inigo, aunque este a veces se asustaba porque no estaba acostumbrado a los wyverns. Que ellos se llevaran bien le alegraba.

Y fue cuando se percató de que sus sentimientos se habían vuelto más fuertes por el otro chico. No era solamente su amigo, en el que podía confiar… Gerome quería a Inigo de una forma más intensa, y aquello le avergonzaba. Además, el bailarín siempre estaba flirteando con chicas, él no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Sentía que su amor era no correspondido y que debía actuar como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero cada vez que veía a Inigo con una mujer, estaba celoso. Y algunas situaciones se veían afectadas por ese hecho, Inigo le conocía y no podía ocultarle cosas.

* * *

-¡Gerome, no me ignores! – Actuar frio y distante ya no servía. Además, sinceramente, el jinete sabía que acabaría haciéndole caso. –Si estás enfadado conmigo, dímelo. No entiendo porque actúas así y si no me lo dices… tampoco lo voy a comprender.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, no estoy enfadado. –En ningún momento sus miradas se cruzaron, Gerome mantuvo la vista hacía el suelo en todo momento. –Si me disculpas, me marcho. No me sigas.

El jinete salió de la tienda, y se marchó solo al bosque. Dejando a Inigo sin poder decir nada al respeto. El bailarín se acercó al wyvern, que estaba descansando mientras miraba con curiosidad al chico.

-Minerva… Gerome está extraño. ¿No opinas lo mismo? –El wyvern sopló como respuesta. Inigo no podía comprenderle, no sabía si le estaba dando la razón o no, realmente.

* * *

Inigo resultó herido durante una de las batallas, no estaba grave pero sí que tenía que guardar reposo porque no habían sido unos simples rasguños. Los bastones curativos ya no podían hacer más, ahora solamente debía cuidarse un poco hasta volver a estar recuperado del todo.

El bailarín todavía recuerda esos instantes; sangre, incertidumbre… Pero Gerome voló inmediatamente para cubrirle las espaldas. Si no hubiera sido por él, seguramente sus heridas hubieran sido letales, le debe mucho al jinete wyvern. Pero se sentía triste, desde la batalla no había visto a Gerome. ¿Qué era aquello que tanto le preocupaba? Inigo pensaba que eran grandes amigos, que podían confiar y contarse aquello que les rondaba por la cabeza.

Le gustaría poder levantarse y salir a buscarle, pero sabía que si alguno de sus compañeros le veía rondar, le obligarían a volver a que descansase. Era una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria. Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, su amigo llegó a la tienda. Se quedó observándole desde la entrada, Gerome no llevaba su máscara, algo raro en él. Lucía una expresión extraña en su rostro, entre molesto y preocupado, no podía distinguirlo bien.

-Gerome… Pensaba que no vendrías.

-Eres un estúpido. –Se acercó hasta quedar al lado de su cama. Esta vez no fue como la anterior, no le evitaba, hablaba con firmeza. Mirándole a los ojos. - ¿¡Porque hiciste algo tan absurdo!? ¡No puedes ir tú solo luchando! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo?

Su voz sonaba firme, pero parecía que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. No sabía cómo responderle, no quería ponerle de más mal humor. Simplemente le cogió de la mano y le continuó mirando. Inigo se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que habló: -Perdóname. No hay nada que pueda decir… Pero todo ha acabado bien, todo va a salir bien. Me alegro de que parezca que no me evites más, a pesar de no entender que te ocurre.

-Inigo… - Gerome parecía pensativo, como si tuviera algo que decir pero estuviera meditando sobre ello.

-Sabes que puedes explicarme lo que te preocupe, no vuelvas a huir. Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

-Yo… La vida ya es complicada por sí misma, no podría vivir si tú no estuvieras. Sé que no debería, pero siento por ti algo más que amistad.

Gerome se había sentado al lado de Inigo. El bailarín acercó su rostro al del jinete y le besó suavemente en los labios. -¿Crees que no te amo, Gerome? Sé que darías mi vida por protegerme… Yo también te necesito a mi lado.

Gerome simplemente le abrazó, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Inigo. Y se quedaron en silencio.

-Si no vuelves a ignorarme o irte corriendo, cuando me recupere… bailaré para ti.

* * *

Habían superado muchas situaciones difíciles, de alguna manera u otra, ahora se encontraban en su tiempo. En el futuro. Si no hubiera sido por la guerra no habrían tenido la ocasión de conocerse. Ahora no vivirían juntos, ni estarían compartiendo una cama en ese mismo instante.

-Gerome… ¿Estás despierto? –No hubo respuesta. –Me alegro de haberte conocido. Sé que el sentimentalismo no es tu fuerte y que no expresas abiertamente que eres el mejor novio. Pero eres increíble. Te amo, mucho.

El jinete si estaba despierto, agradecía que estuviera oscuro. Así Inigo no podría ver que estaba totalmente sonrojado. Él también le amaba, estaba muy contento de seguir a su lado. Sanos y salvos en un tiempo donde no habían guerras ni batallas.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Me alegra mucho leer reviews con vuestra opinión de la historia, así que me haríais muy feliz si me dejarais uno.


End file.
